


Saved

by CatQuee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: A one shot that I copy pasted from my wattpad drafts
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Saved

The dates are when I wrote this, not the in-story date.

July 15, 2020

Junkyard employee and amateur sculpture-artist reader finds RK900 basically traumatized in the junkyard after he wasn't needed anymore because the riots succeeded and CyberLife had to get the press off of their backs because it was discovered they were "making android-murdering androids" or something.

Slightly inspired by Wait a Minute! by Willow Smith because that's what I listened to.

"Ugh. I hate seeing this every single time I come to work. Murdered androids." You feel disgust at what is a pile of corpses in your line of sight. "MMMMM!" You let out a closed-lipped yell and pinch the bridge of your nose. You sigh and turn on your heel, toward an area with more... processed bits. It was basically where all the bits and bobs from the android corpses went, along with other non-android mechanical pieces.

Your light jacket billowed slightly as the cold breeze reminded you of the oncoming blizzard, who was screwing your schedule up even more. You shuddered, pulling the collar closer to your face. 

You liked finding pieces of metal to take home with you and make little figurines. The past week you'd been working on a softball-sized butterfly. You were looking for a specific piece that met the criteria of the antennae. 

You slid down the hill of trash and did a not-so graceful landing at the bottom by tripping and skidding to a halt on your knees and palms. You got up and dusted yourself off, and noticed a red blinking light. "That's strange. Wait, is that from and android?" You, despite the pain in your knees, jogged over to the red light. 

You saw what looked like the RK800 from TV. The infamous android detective. But his jacket said 'RK900', so you guess that was his model. "H-Hi?" you said shyly. His previously slumped head shot up, LED whirling red. "Hello. Are-are you okay?" You ask, but then mutter under your breath, "That was a fuckin' stupid thing to say."

(July 16, 2020)

He looked shaken, and shook his head slowly. "I-" You bit your lip. You have a spare thirium refill at home just in case an android needs it. "Hmm... Can you walk?" You ask. He tries to get up, and nearly falls forwards. You catch him and lean him on you. "Is that okay?" You ask, voice full of worry. "..." He doesn't reply but you assume it's fine. You struggle over to the lift and grunt as you press the 'up' button. 

You flip out your phone and check the time. "Heh, it's already 12:30. You can come and recharge or whatever at my place. You're probably traumatized."

(July 25, 2020... jeez I've been putting this off)

You haul the heavy android over to your car and start zoomin' down the highway, the bright colors of Detroit glimmer in your driver-side mirror. You hum a song. What song? A song you made up. 

You grip the steering wheel. "So uh... you got a name?" You glanced at the android who was looking at the suburban houses outside the window. His barely audible voice cut through the light radio music, "My model is RK900, but I do not have a name." 

You swerved to avoid a pothole. "Then I'll call you Nines, as in RK900." He didn't respond to that. You turned onto a street that led to your apartment. "You look like that android guy from TV. He was an RK800 I think. His name was... shoot what was it? Conner? I think it was Connor. So were you gonna replace him but they threw you out or...?" You glanced at Nines and immediately knew he was conflicted about something. 

Did you bring up something he didn't want to remember? You say in silence for the rest of the car ride. 

"Well we're here. Let's get you up to my apartment. I got thirium and some other Android stuff."

(666 words 👀)


End file.
